The present invention generally relates to thermometers, and more particularly to a thermometer having a probe sensor.
Medical thermometers are typically employed to measure a subject's body temperature to facilitate the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of diseases, body ailments, etc., for humans and other animals. An accurate reading of a subject's body temperature is required for effective use and should be taken from the internal or core temperature of a subject's body. Several thermometer devices are known for measuring a subject's body temperature, such as, for example, electronic thermometers, including tympanic thermometers.
Tympanic thermometers have a sensing probe that is inserted into a subject's cavity (e.g., ear) for measuring the subject's body temperature. Before inserting the sensing probe into the subject's cavity, a probe cover is preferably mounted onto the sensing probe to provide a sanitary barrier between the sensing probe and the subject. The probe cover is typically discarded after the subject's body temperature has been obtained.
In the case of a tympanic thermometer, the sensing probe includes a heat sensor such as a thermopile for sensing infrared emission from the tympanic membrane, or eardrum. During use, the thermopile is generally located inside the ear canal. The thermopile utilizes a waveguide of radiant heat to transfer heat energy from the eardrum to the sensor.
Often times during use, the thermometer probe is inadvertently placed into a subject's cavity without a probe cover. This exposes the thermometer to cross contamination, which compromises the ability of the thermometer to generate accurate reading and necessitates cleaning the probe. A conventional thermometer cannot detect the placement of the probe in the subject's cavity. Therefore, a need exists for a thermometer that can better promote proper usage of the thermometer, including the placement of the probe.